


One Pair of Candy Lips

by summerstorm



Category: Americal Idol RPF
Genre: F/F, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:03:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerstorm/pseuds/summerstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha's a girl, is the first thing Katy notices about her. Not a girl like a Barbie doll, or a girl like a spoiled brat type, or a girl in an annoying or even stereotypical way—Misha's just really <em>young</em> and lovely and everything she does Katy can picture the ♀ sign next to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Pair of Candy Lips

**Author's Note:**

> This is an outtake from But You Can Distinguish Miles from Coltrane. Much like that story, I needed to get this extra out of my system. (Honestly, I feel so much better now.)

Misha's a girl, is the first thing Katy notices about her. Not a girl like a Barbie doll, or a girl like a spoiled brat type, or a girl in an annoying or even stereotypical way—Misha's just really _young_ and lovely and everything she does Katy can picture the ♀ sign next to. There's something really nice about her, too—unlike many of the girls she's talked to through the Idol auditions process, from hopefuls to relatives, Misha has an innocent air that's the polar opposite of everyone else's condescension, that makes Katy feel at ease.

They meet because she's friends with Kris's roommate, and suddenly Katy's handing someone she barely knows shirts and dresses over clothing racks, walking around LA without her husband or any idea what way's north and what's west.

Katy's not thinking about her marriage in terms of Mishavonna, though. Katy's thinking about it because, if Kris makes it, she has—well, not has, _wants_ to—stay here with him, but they can't stay in the same room or even the same house. The Idol mansion has a curfew, and Kris's life is going to be a curfew all by itself, and Katy wants to be here to support him, but she's not going to be able to see him all that much. Even if they try at first, it's going to reach a point where it's just not worth it—where they can just talk on the phone and hope the whirlwind of the show and everything ends at some point so they can check whether their marriage is still there or it's gotten lost in the tornado.

They've talked about this before, about how seven years together is a lot of years, about how being each other's firsts and lasts is so often a recipe for disaster. They've adapted so much to each other's lives already and they still love each other and it's incredible, to have that kind of mutual attachment to someone, that kind of unwavering affection. Katy thinks it will last; she just doesn't know to what extent, and that's what led her to bring up the topic to Kris.

They haven't tried before, and LA seems like a good place to start, so she encourages Kris when she realizes that he'd like to take her up on the open relationship offer, and she's not thinking about Misha when she gives him green light.

-

Misha's a friend in California, someone to talk to in person while Katy's here and doesn't know anyone, but Misha's also a girl, and Katy knew Kris was bisexual when she married him, or at least thought of himself that way, but she never gave her own orientation a second thought. She figured it didn't matter if she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

Misha makes Katy feel like she hasn't hit twenty years old yet, like she's still working towards self-discovery. Everyone always is, Katy knows, that never stops with age, but it's different here—it's different because she's looking at Mishavonna over ridiculously overpriced Starbucks coffee, and Misha's saying, "So now I have no idea who I'm going to the fair with," and all Katy's brain is registering is the way Misha's not looking her in the eye, the way Misha's gaze dangles over Katy's mouth, and before she knows it she's saying, "I'll go with you," and before she knows it, she feels like she's on a date.

It's a bit cool for Katy's dress at the fair, and Misha lends her an extra hoodie and holds Katy's ice-cream while Katy gets dressed. When Katy looks up from the zipper, there's vanilla spilling over Misha's fingers, and Misha's looking at her again, intense, like she has no idea how she looks, and she probably doesn't. She's probably never looked in the mirror and wondered how she came across—if her face was determined or patronizing, sweet or dumb-looking.

Misha's mouth is barely open, the tip of her tongue sneaking over her bottom lip, and her eyes are a sight on their own. Katy wishes the music and noise and chatter would stop, because then maybe she'd hear Misha's breathing.

They're not having a moment, because Misha hasn't noticed Katy's looking back.

"All done," Katy says, "thanks," and Misha snaps out of her trance, and they walk back to her car, and Misha holds onto Katy's forearm like she's holding hands.

Katy retreats and twines their fingers together, doesn't dare look back at Misha this time.

Misha squeezes, harder than she intended, probably, and Katy doesn't know if Misha's getting the right idea.

Katy doesn't even know what the right idea is.

-

She calls Kris once.

She calls Kris many times, but she calls him about Mishavonna once, and when she looks back on it later, she thinks maybe that's her answer right there: that she called instead of facing him, that she's so caught up in someone else she hasn't seen him since last week's show.

She's not sure how all this factors into the open marriage thing. She's not sure she can keep up with two people at once, or that she wants to keep up with two people at once. It's not easy to make sense of. It's not easy to think about Kris and find that unwavering affection hasn't wavered, no, but it's a different feeling—one where she doesn't want to sleep with him, and it has nothing to do with marriage myths or having been seven years together.

Katy thinks she's falling in love with Misha, and she hasn't even kissed her yet.

Kris tells her to just follow her heart, or something, and she laughs and asks if he realizes how corny that sounded, and Kris says, "I want you to be happy," and then he adds, "I'm not sure it's just sex I'm doing here," mumbles, "I think I feel something for him," and Katy can't believe this is her life.

She's had trouble believing this is her life for a while, but, for once, she thinks she's all right with that.

-

She has dinner with Misha somewhere half-fancy, nothing extreme, but pretty, a restaurant near Katy's hotel, and they walk back under the street lights. When they get to Katy's door, Misha ducks her head, looks like she's about to run.

Katy drags her in with an excuse about outfits, but she doesn't keep going when Misha shuts the door. She turns around, facing Misha, who's leaning back against the door, and loses her nerve.

She doesn't freak out, though. She just waits. Lets Misha take this in. Her eyes look ridiculously dark and shiny, beautiful, and her lips are stupidly pink, and Katy wants to kiss them, but she's waiting. She's taken her step, and now she's waiting.

It takes a few seconds, but eventually Misha's hands come up, slow but steady. One of them settles over Katy's waist, near her hip, while the angle of her other elbow gets smaller and smaller until her fingertips are fluttering over Katy's cheek, sweet and harmless, her thumb softly making its way to Katy's mouth.

Katy wraps her lips around it, and touches the tip of her tongue to it, enjoys the sound of Misha's breathing catching in her throat. Then she runs her fingers through a lock of Misha's hair, holds on to it, and Misha leans in and presses their lips together, her thumb still a presence near the corner of their mouths.

Misha tastes like innocence and the sea, Katy finds herself thinking deliriously, and Katy wants nothing more than to drown in it.


End file.
